Next
by AllieSMG
Summary: It’s been 8 years since Scully’s death and Mulder’s retirement. Now his life is devoted to caring for his and Dana’s son. When a mysterious vision of him being taken away greets Mulder in the middle of the night, he knows that Daniel is next. AU Ficlet


**Title: Next**

Rating: K+ 

**Summary: It's been 8 years since Scully's death and Mulder's retirement. Now his life is devoted to caring for his and Dana's son. When a mysterious vision of him being taken away greets Mulder in the middle of the night, he knows that Daniel is next. AU Ficlet**

A/n: Okay, inspiration for this ficlet came to me in the middle of the night and because of that, it could be total rubbish or genius. I dunno, both have come to me in the middle of the night. LOL Anyway, this is my first X-Files fic, so forgive me if it isn't good. Btw, I'm pretending that Scully's supposed infertility didn't exist. LOL Hey, it's AU.

Mulder couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, until he finally stood up, and walked out into the hallway. He never had been able to sleep on the anniversary of her death. Agent Dana Scully had died while on the field, researching one of the X-Files that he, yet again, had dragged her into. Everyone always told him not to blame himself, she wouldn't want him to blame himself…but he did. She never would have gotten into that situation if it hadn't been for him, and something inside would never forgive himself.

He stared at the pictures hanging on the wall of him and Scully, some including their child, Daniel. Most of the pictures of him were when he was just a baby. Now, Daniel Fox Mulder was 7 years old, constantly looking and acting, more and more like his mother everyday. With a sigh, he shook his head and went back to his bedroom. Reluctantly he climbed back into bed and after a few minutes, fell into a deep sleep.

_Mulder walked into Daniel's room, having been woken up in the middle of the night by a strange noise. He sighed with relief when he saw that everything seemed fine, and leaned against the wall, looking at little Danny as he slept peacefully._

_Just then, another noise came and suddenly a bright light encompassed both Daniel and a few feet around him. He didn't seem to wake, even as he was slowly being lifted off of the bed. Mulder couldn't speak, couldn't move, as if an invisible force was holding him back. All at once, he knew what was happening. What he had researched and fought against so long, was now coming again._

_What was it with him and his family? First Samantha and now Daniel?_

_Mulder struggled to scream, to shout his son's name, to come to his rescue, but he couldn't. Suddenly, the light disappeared along with his boy, and all at once he could move and speak again. He found himself shouting out Daniel's name over and over, searching the room, almost as if he couldn't help himself, but he knew he wouldn't find him. He knew where he was._

_He was with Them._

_Hot tears of fury and pain filled his eyes as he slammed his fist into the wall, cursing angrily. This just wasn't fair! Why him? Why did this always have to happen to the ones he cares about? Why?_

Suddenly, Mulder shot up in bed, breathing hard, sweat beading on his forehead. His fingers were tightly gripped around the sheets and blankets and his skin was clammy. He took a deep breath and looked around. A dream. It was a dream. That's all it was. A dream.

He quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to his son's room. The 7-year-old was still sleeping comfortably in his bed, and Mulder heaved a long sigh, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes. After a few moments, he walked over to his side and brushed his hand through Danny's reddish-brown hair. He shifted slightly and slowly awoke.

"Daddy?"

Mulder smiled. "Hey, Buddy."

"Is it morning?"

"Not yet." He paused. "Whadda you say to sleeping in my bed tonight?"

"Really?" He asked sleepily, his face lighting up.

Mulder chuckled a little. "Yeah. C'mon." He said, scooping him up in his arms and holding him close.

He went back into his bedroom and set Daniel down, then lay next to him, pulling him close to his chest and kissing his hair. As he closed his eyes, he was riddled with horrifying images and feelings from his dream, still incredibly fresh in his mind. He took a deep breath and willed sleep to come again.

Yet, he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that this wasn't just a dream. The facts were, many cases in the X-Files included children being abducted, and most of the time, their parents had visions of their children being taken up in a bright light. They were coming. They were coming for Daniel.

His and Scully's son was next.

Mulder pulled Daniel a little closer. He knew these cases better than anyone else did. He had worked on them for years. He wasn't going to give him up that easily. If they wanted Danny, they were going to have to take him as well, because he wasn't going to let go.

The End

A/n: Okay, I know that wasn't perfect, but like I said, it was a 'middle of the night' thing. It's my first X-Files fic, so please review and tell me what you thought. I'd really, really appreciate it.


End file.
